


I like your face

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron week 2019 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, drunk!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron week day 1 April Foolsdrunk!Robert meets a cute guy in a club





	I like your face

What had started as a few drinks after work with some friends, had turned into a few too many and declaring every other person he met his new best friend.

Robert was well past tipsy and well on his way to absolutely hammered.

But that was ok because it was his birthday. Or maybe it was Vic’s? Or her new boyfriend’s dog got a promotion? Or he’d won the lottery? No it definitely wasn’t that. Though that would’ve been nice considering they were on their fourth pub of the night and he’s pretty sure he’d bought at least 3 rounds of drinks.

Either way, he was celebrating. Something.

“Rob, come on, before they change their mind!”

“About what?” He asked but let his sister drag him along regardless.

“A mate of mine own this place, he said he could get us in for free.” The boyfriend said. Robert looked at him trying to remember his name.

“Your mate owns a gay bar?” Robert heard Vic ask.

“Yeah, it’s a cool place, come on.”

“But we’re not gay.” Robert reminded them but they ignored him.

They went inside and probably got in for free because Robert didn’t remember paying. Though he had a hard time remembering a lot of things at the moment.

“I’ll get the drinks in. Same again Robert?” The boyfriend asked and Robert nodded. Even if he didn’t remember what the same again would be.

“Thanks for coming out with us tonight, Rob. I knew you’d have a good time. And it’ll give you a chance to get to know Ellis better.”

“Ellis! That’s his name! I remember now!” Robert said, or rather, yelled over the music.

“I know you’re hurting over your divorce so I’m going to ignore that you can’t remember my boyfriend’s name.” Vic said and dragged him over to a table and made him sit down. “Are you alright Rob?”

“Fiiine. But… I think I’m a little drunk.” Robert said and honest to god giggled.

Vic laughed with him and suggested a game of Never have I ever when Ellis came back with the drinks.

“I’ll go first.” Vic announced and took a minute to think of something. “Alright. Never have I ever… gotten so drunk I forgot my own name.”

Robert laughed and took a drink along with Ellis and Vic herself.

“My turn now. Never have I ever… slept with someone I shouldn’t have… more than once.” He said and downed another shot.

“More than once?” Vic asked and Robert shrugged.

“I get bored easily. Your turn Ellis.”

“Alright. Never have I ever… slept with someone after the first date.” He said and took a drink and smiled at Vic who did the same.

Robert rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to know about his little sister’s sex life.

The game continued but Robert felt his attention slipping and focusing more on the music.

“This song is amazing! Come on Vic, let’s dance!” He yelled and attempted to drag Vic away from the table and onto the dancefloor.

“No Rob I’m tired. I just want to sit here for a bit. I’ll come dance later.” Vic promised as she all but crawled into her boyfriend’s lap.

“Oh come on. Don’t be boring!” Robert said and wondered what happened to the friends he’d made earlier that night.

“Ten minutes.”

“Fine! I’ll dance alone then!” he turned around and headed to the dancefloor by himself and ended up dancing with an Irish guy called Mike.

He was attractive, nice eyes, and Robert had always had a soft spot for the Irish accent.

“I haven’t seen you around here before.” Mike said, breath hot on Robert’s neck as he leaned in to make himself heard.

 “My sister made me come here.”

“Yeah? I should thank her then.” Mike said with a smile. “Do you want another drink?”

“Sure. Beer please, or something stronger if you’re having it too.” Robert said, hoping he was sounding a least a little bit seductive.

Mike seemed satisfied with his answer and made his way over to the bar. Robert watched him and enjoyed the view from the back as well as the front. He was fit and Robert was just trying to decide if he was too drunk to take him home or go home with him, when someone grabbed him, spun him around, and kissed him.

Someone he was pretty sure that was not the guy he’d been dancing with.

It was a nice kiss though, and Robert may or may not have let out a whine when the guy pulled back.

“Sorry about that.” The guy said with a sheepish smile on his face. “I just saw my ex and I didn’t want him to see me. I panicked.”

Robert shook his head and pulled him closer and kissed him again, Mike forgotten.

He hadn’t even had a chance to get a good look at the guy but he was a very good kisser and that was all Robert cared about right now.

The guy seemed to enjoy himself too if his wandering hands were anything to go by.

Robert pulled him over to a booth where they ended up snogging like teenagers for what felt like hours.

When they came up for air Robert took a good look at him. He had that dark hair and blue eyes combo that always made Robert go weak in the knees, a little scruffy, and nice soft curls that he couldn’t keep his fingers out of.

“I like your face.”

The guy smiled and Robert’s insides turned to mush. Or maybe that was the booze.

“You’re drunk. We both are.”

“Yes. But I like your face. Go on a date with me?”

“Maybe. When you’re more sober. I’m Aaron by the way.”

“Aaron? That’s a nice name. I’m Robert.” He moved back and awkwardly shook his hand, like he hadn’t just spent the better part of an hour with his tongue down his throat.

It made the guy, Aaron, laugh though which was a win in Robert’s books because he had a cute laugh.   

“Do you want to get out of here?”

\---

The next morning Robert woke up in a strange bed in a strange room with very little recollection of how he’d ended up there and a killer hangover.

He groaned as he sat up in bed and glanced around the room. He spotted his clothes in pile next to the bed and searched through them for his phone. Thankfully the battery hadn’t died on him yet and he clicked open his camera roll for clues of the night before. Drunk Robert liked taking pictures.

There were some pictures of himself with people he barely recognised but drunk Robert had insisted were photo worthy and a lot of pictures of one guy in particular, as well as a few someone else must’ve taken of the two of them kissing.

Vic had sent him a video of herself singing ‘Robert and Aaron sitting in a tree’ but collapsing in a fit of giggles before she got to the k-i-s-s-i-n-g part.

His name was Aaron then.

“Oh hey, you’re awake. How’s your head?”

Robert looked up and saw the guy walk into the room from the ensuite, one towel wrapped around his waist, another around his neck, drying his hair.

“Uh… it’s… ok.” He stammered. “Did we…?”

“No. You were way too drunk.” Aaron explained. “You tried to undress me and then yourself but got stuck on the buttons of your shirt. And then you fell asleep.”  

“Oh. Sorry.”

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

“How much do you remember from last night?” He asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Uh… not much… I uh… we kissed… in the club?”

“Yeah.” Aaron cleared his throat and focused on a spot on the wall above Robert’s head “I kissed you. To hide from my ex.”

“Oh… did it work?”

“Sort of. He saw us and you said you were my boyfriend.” Aaron told him. “And then told me you liked my face and wanted to go on a date with me.” He added with a chuckle.

“Right… and how did I end up in your bed?”

“I didn’t know where you lived… and I didn’t want you to get killed trying to find it. I slept on the sofa though, I prefer my dates sober and conscious.”

Robert nodded and groaned when he realised that wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had.

“I was planning on making a fry up. Proper hangover food. Do you want some?”

“Yeah alright.”

“You know… you kept asking me out on a date last night.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I told you to ask me again when you were sober.” Aaron said, sounding almost shy.

“Oh... Would you like me to?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’d like you to. If… if you still want to that is.”

“Drunk me does and says a lot of stupid shit…” Robert trailed off and Aaron’s face fell. “But he was right about you having a nice face… and the rest of you isn’t bad either.” He added. “Would you like to go on a date with me sometime? I promise I won’t get drunk.”

Aaron smiled.

“Yeah. Ok. I’d like that.”


End file.
